Young
by Wouldyouwishuponastar
Summary: Yami's been reborn to Yugi's world as a three year old. He doesn't remember anything, just Yugi.
1. Default Chapter

* * *

"What was that?" Yugi whispered to himself as he sat up in bed.

One year had passed since the duel between Yugi and the pharaoh. He wasn't the same since that day. He was still the same sweet and caressing boy but something deep inside him wasn't the same. Yugi felt it, but he didn't want to talk or think about it. His friends had noticed the change, but they didn't say anything, afraid of hurting him. Yugi slowly looked around his dark room.

"Just my imagination," he sighed and placed his hand over his chest as he closed his eyes.  
He missed Yami every day. It was very hard for Yugi, to not feel his others presence. He felt so alone without him. He knew that his pharaoh's spirit finally got its rest but a part of him just wanted him back. He wanted to see his kind face again; his dark crimson eyes, and he wished to hear his deep voice whisper in his ear that it'll be all right. He wanted the pharaoh to place his strong arms around him and just hold him there. His amethyst eyes started to blur and tears slowly streamed down Yugi's cheeks. He placed his hands over his face.

"I just want him back," he sobbed. "I miss him… so much…"

Everything felt so worthless without him.  
He slowly opened his drawer and placed his hand on his deck. He took it and looked at it with a soft smile.  
It was the only memory he had left of him except of the necklace he gave Tea. But that wasn't the same; this was a memory that reminded Yugi about all they went through together.  
His eyes rested at two special cards: The Dark Magician and The Dark Magician Girl.  
The pharaoh could do such amazing things with those cards. He snapped out of his thinking as he once more heard something.  
This time he was sure this wasn't his imagination.  
He slowly went downstairs without a sound.  
There! He heard it again. He slowly opened the door to the living room but changed his mind and closed it.

_I'm the only one at home_, he thought. _What the heck's going on?_  
He heard the sound again.

"C'mon Yugi," he whispered and opened the door. He looked around in the dark room. Nothing different about it… Just the same room as always.  
Yugi rubbed his head.

"Man, I hope I'm not going crazy"

He turned around and sighed but stopped when he felt a weak touch against his bare ankles.  
He looked down and his amethyst eyes widened in shock.

A very familiar and also very sweet face looked up at him. He kneeled beside the young boy. His eyes still looked very big. He rubbed them for a second.  
_Okay, now when I look there's no one in front of me_, Yugi thought, but when he once again opened his eyes, the round face looked at him with big glowing crimson eyes. Yugi let his fingers run through the boy's tri-colored thatch of hair.

"Yami?"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Something inside Yugi started to hurt.

He couldn't understand what, but it was really painful.  
He moaned as he winced from his young darkness and pressed his hands against his head.

Yami got scared and crawled up to him. Yugi panted heavily and closed his eyes in pain.  
Yami placed his hands around Yugi's left arm and hugged it. Yugi opened his eyes and met glowing crimson. Yugi saw the familiar eye on Yami's forehead and got blinded by a strong light.

----

"Where am I?" Yugi wondered as he sat up. He looked around.

He wasn't home, that's for sure.  
The room reminded him of a dungeon. Yugi realized that it wasn't a dungeon; it looked like the tomb of a pharaoh.

Yugi could see glowing Egyptian script everywhere around him.  
_Yami's soul room!_ Yugi thought. _But that's strange… I haven't been here since…well, forever…_  
He tried to stand up but his feet couldn't support him. Yugi moaned as he collapsed onto his knees. He felt a gentle touch and arms that hugged him from behind. He turned around and cried in surprise.  
Crimson orbs smiled at him.

"Hikari…"

"Yami," Yugi sobbed. This was the pharaoh he recognized. This was the pharaoh that left him one year ago. This was his pharaoh, his Yami!  
Yami wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. Yugi buried his head into his chest.

"I've missed you so much…" he whispered. Yami stroked Yugi's hair and broke the hug.  
He smiled but his smile changed to a serious face.

"Yugi, listen carefully, because I can only tell you this once." Yugi looked wide-eyed at him for a second but nodded quickly.

"Something's not right Yugi, I can feel it. For some reason I've been reborn as a child to your world."

"Wait a sec!" Yugi interrupted. "So you mean that… That kid, that's really you?"

"Yes it is Yugi, either if you believe it or not. Yugi, things like this happens for a reason and something tells me that something more powerful than the Egyptian gods is behind this. I don't have much time left before my spirit reunites with my younger self again. Just promise me that you help me with this. Can you aibou?"

Yugi nodded slowly, tears still streaming down his face.

"What's wrong little one?" Yami asked as his eyes softened and got that mysterious glow.

"It's just…" Yugi sobbed. "That… it's been so long since I saw you, and now you're about to disappear again. It hurts Yami, in here!" Yugi placed his hand over his heart.  
Yami smiled softly and grabbed Yugi's hands.

"I know Yugi… When I had returned to ancient Egypt, everything I could think of was you… You, your friends and everything I went through with you guys."

Yugi looked into Yami's eyes.  
"W-when you left… A dark hole grew inside my chest. Something was missing, and that's you pharaoh, your presence. The feeling that somebody was always watching over me…"

Yami whipped Yugi's tears away with his hand and smiled at him.

"Yugi… I never left you…"

----

Yugi's mind returned to his body and he woke up in front of the young pharaoh. He looked at him wide-eyed for a moment but then his face changed to a very happy smile.  
Yami giggled and hugged Yugi. Yugi stroked Yami's hair and laughed a bit.

"Welcome back pharaoh," he whispered.

"Yugi, my Yugi," Yami laughed and grabbed Yugi's golden bangs.

"No Yami! That hurts," Yugi moaned. Yami winced and looked sad. Yugi couldn't resist those eyes and placed his finger on his nose, smiling.

"Shhhhh… It's all right, little one"  
_Did I just say that?_

Yami smiled again and hugged Yugi, giggling.

Yugi smiled too, charmed by Yami's laughing.

_I've got to call the others…_ he thought and reached out for the phone but a small hand stopped him. Yami looked at him, he looked very commanding. Yugi smiled and placed his arm around him. Yami smiled successfully.

"I guess that can wait until tomorrow, huh?" he asked. .

"Uh-huh," Yami giggled. Yugi smiled.

"Well, it's time for me to go back to bed, and you too Yami."

"Don't wanna," Yami moaned and yawned. Yugi laughed a bit.

"C'mon, you can sleep with me." He poked at Yami's nose. Yami smiled big.

"'Kay Yugi." He yawned and snuggled up into his lap. Yugi blushed.

_He's really cute as a child…_ he thought, carrying Yami upstairs.

----

Yugi woke up from the noise of Yami crying, screaming for him. Yugi wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"Shhhhh… I'm here, don't cry"

"Bad dream… scary…" Yami sobbed, burying his face in Yugi's pajamas.

"Dreams can't hurt you, aibou… I promise" he smiled.

"Yugi sure?"

"Yugi very sure," Yugi giggled. Yami smiled.

"Yugi looks cute when he's happy," Yami babbled happily.  
Yugi blushed deeply.

"Try to sleep now Yami," Yugi smiled. "We've got a lot of things to do tomorrow."

"What kinds of things Yugi?" Yami yawned resting his head against Yugi's chest. Yugi stroked his little aibou's hair.

"A lot of things Yami… You're going to meet my friends tomorrow. That's awesome right?"

"Mhmm…" By that Yami fell asleep. Yugi smiled before he joined his darkness's slumber.

----


	3. Chapter 3

As he always used to do, Yugi woke up early the next morning.

He almost forgot about his now younger Yami who lay there, sleeping peacefully.

Yugi smiled big and let his fingers run through the little one's hair. He looked out through window. He could see big and dark clouds above. He stepped out onto the balcony.

"It looks like it's going to rain today." He said to himself.  
Even though Yugi didn't like bad weather, he actually felt happier. He really needed to talk to his friends and this was a perfect day.  
Winds ran through Yugi's tri-colored hair and stroked his cheeks. Yugi felt that it wasn't as nice outside as he expected.  
He shivered, clutching his shoulders.

He went back inside and had a look at his Yami.  
He was still sleeping. He didn't notice, but he almost looked like himself now when he was young.

Yeah, he was young! He looked like a three-year old. Yugi smiled and went downstairs for breakfast.

When Yugi finished his breakfast, he sat there with a hot cup of chocolate in his hand, playing with his bangs. For the moment he felt very calm, almost, happy. As he… _used_ to.

Yugi smiled big and grabbed the phone. As fast as the feeling of indescribable happiness fell over him, the feeling of uncertainty came and stabbed him in the back.

_What about his friends?_ Yes, what about _them_? How would _they_ react?  
Yugi always knew that his friends would support him when he was serious, which he was.  
But… What would they say about it? Would they even be able to help him?  
He didn't want to worry them for nothing.

"What am I supposed to do?" he moaned heavily and started toying with his bangs.

"The pharaoh needs you," a familiar voice spoke.

"GAH!"Yugi cried in shock and almost fell off the chair.

In front of him, he saw a familiar man standing there, looking at him with big cold blue eyes, wearing a beige-colored dress and turban, in the same color, wrapped round his head, only showing his ear lobes. There around his neck, Yugi saw the millennium key.

"I see that you've grown since I saw you the last time, Yugi." Shadi said. His voice felt scary in some ways. Yugi looked at the sun-kissed man and nodded slowly.  
Shadi looked at him, as if he knew what he was thinking. Yugi looked away.

"What do you want Shadi?" he asked, he almost sounded angry. He didn't mean to sound like that.

"I'm here because once again there's a disturbance between your world and the pharaoh's, he's been reborn to your world as a three-year old child."

"How did you know?" Yugi asked, but in the same moment as he asked he knew that it was a really stupid question.  
Shadi just ignored his question and continued his story.

"Yugi, this is really serious, focus"  
Yugi blushed and nodded.

"Like I said, this disturbance is not good, the gods aren't behind this, this is something bigger, and because of that the gods have ordered me to come to you"

"But what can I do?" Yugi asked. "I know as much as you do! How the hell am I supposed to help?"

"Yugi, you're the chosen one. You're the boy who solved the legendary millennium puzzle and helped Atem restore peace in Egypt. You're more powerful then you think, little one. That's why I'll give this back…"

Shadi placed his hands around a small golden pyramid and gave it to Yugi. Yugi's hands where shaking now.  
"It's all yours now, Yugi. Like it used to…"

Yugi couldn't resist smiling. He carefully placed the heavy chain around his neck. The puzzle made him relax. God, how he'd missed that feeling.

"The gods say that you have to protect the pharaoh, he can't get hurt. Do you comprehend?"

Yugi nodded. "Good," Shadi said. Yugi heard a yawn followed by some mumblings. In the kitchen door he saw Yami looking scared.

"Yugi," he whined, reaching out for him. Yugi ran up to him, lifted him up and placed his arms around him.

"Yugi disappeared… Yugi made Yami scared… Don't leave me Yugi" The little one started to cry. Yugi stroked Yami's back and buried his head into his hair.

"It's okay, I'm right here," he whispered. "No need to cry."

Yami looked at him with big eyes, tears streaming down his little sun-kissed round face, his cheeks red because of his crying. Yugi smiled a small smile and sat down by the table with him. When Yami noticed Shadi he looked a bit scared.

"Aibou, who's that?" he poked.

"It's… Shadi, do you remember him?" Yugi said softly stroking one of Yami's bangs behind his ear.

"Yeah… Funny man with donut-ears" Yami giggled. Yugi almost burst out in laugh but pressed his lips hard against each other.

"Yeah… That's right," Yugi said, now blushing. He turned to Shadi.  
"I'm sorry for that," he whispered in a hissing tone.

"It's okay, he's just a kid - but remember Yugi, he can't get hurt, you've got to promise me that."

"But if I…" Yugi started but as fast as Shadi got there, he now disappeared. Yugi sighed and grabbed Yami's hands.

"Who can't get hurt Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Umm… no one Yami"

"Yes one Yugi!" Yami said grabbing Yugi's bangs.

"Ow, ow, ow, please don't Yami" Yugi moaned in pain. Yami looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. "Okay, I'll tell you," Yugi said with a soft smile.

"Then who one's can't get hurted?" Yami asked.

"Joey… he can't get hurt, when he's playing videogames," Yugi lied.

"Oooooh! Joey can teach me?"

"Yes he can, I was about to call him before Shadi showed up"

"Funny donut-eared man?"

Yugi laughed. Yami looked at him and  
got rewarded with a hug.

"Yes, funny donut-eared man" Yugi smiled. "Well, how about call Joey?"

"Yay!"

Yugi smiled and grabbed the phone.  
Crimson orbs got attatched to the millennium puzzle around Yugi's neck.

"Yugi, I know what this is!" Yami said. Yugi placed the phone on his shoulder.

"Uh-huh?"

"This is Yugi's and mine's, it's our… puzzle!" Yugi nodded smiling.  
_I think he's starting to remember_, he thought and stroked Yami's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-gi-oh or none of the characters. (duh xD;)

Thank you people for all the sweet reviews :D I'm glad that you like young.

"Yu-Gi-Oh" - talking

_Yu-Gi-Oh _- thinking

/_Yu-Gi-Oh/ _- Yami to Yugi (mindlink)

_//Yu-Gi-Oh// -_ Yugi to Yami (mindlink.)

----

Yugi heard how somebody picked up the phone on the other line.

"Joey Wheeler speaking."

"Hi Joey, it's Yugi," Yugi replied, toying with one of his bangs.

"Hey man, what's up?" Joey asked, sounding happy.

"I was wondering," Yugi said. "If you possibly could get over here…"

"Yeah, I suppose..." Joey said sounding very confused. "You okay pal?"

"To be honest with you, Joey," Yugi sighed. "I'm not so sure…"

"Okay, I'll be there Yug."

"And can you call Tea for me? I've got a lot to think about for the moment…"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks Joey." Yugi hung up as amethyst met curious crimson orbs. Yami smiled and turned his attention to the puzzle by poking the Horus-Eye. Yugi chuckled.

"Yugi called Joey?" Yami asked, giggling.

"Yes I did, he's coming over very soon, and so is Tea."

"Yay!" Yami cried in success. Yugi smiled big, he couldn't help it. Something with Yami made him smile; he'd really missed the feeling of having him here. That hole in his chest started to heal…

But something was going on here and the worst of all was that he didn't have a clue what to do to help his darkness. He felt completely helpless…

Meanwhile; Yami noticed that Yugi stared out into space. The young one got worried and weakly pulled Yugi's shirt - no response. Yami snuggled up next to him burying his face in Yugi's shirt, sobbing.

_What's wrong with aibou?_ The young one thought. _Is he sad? I don't want him to be sad… I don't want Yugi to be sad._

Yeah, thoughts like that ran through his little head and made him all dizzy. No response from Yugi now either. He was like in a coma.  
Yami closed his eyes, now crying.

He had no reason to cry… he just felt so sad.

After all, he was all alone in a new world, only having Yugi by his side. And when he's not there, talking to him, playing with him, not even looking at him…

He felt alone, like Yugi protects him from the darkness around him.

All this made him feel sick; he just wanted Yugi to smile.

"Hikari," Yami sobbed into Yugi's chest. Yugi snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yami say the nickname he used to call him a long time ago. Looking surprised at the young one for a moment before he noticed his hard grip around him and the wet spot on his shirt.  
He felt the young one's shudders and got really worried.

"Yami! What's wrong?!" Yugi gasped, pulling him closer. Yami didn't answer him; he just continued to sob against his chest.  
Yugi didn't know what to do. He placed a hand on Yami's shaking cheek, feeling wet tears streaming down them. Yugi smiled weakly, which turned to a sob and then he closed his eyes.  
_Great… now he won't stop crying, I can't do anything right!_ Yugi thought.

"Yami…" he whispered. "… I don't know what do to, I don't know what to do…" Yugi felt Yami snuggle up to him, searching for comfort. Yami could hear how his older self's voice were trembling. "Yami… I feel so helpless… please…" Yami felt like someone stabbed him in the chest when he heard how Yugi started to cry. His hikari's body was shivering and he sobbed heavily. The millennium puzzle suddenly started to shine…

A warm light wrapped its arms round Yugi. Wet amethyst eyes opened and met shining crimson, the older pharaoh's face, his smile and his eyes.  
He placed his head on Yugi's shoulder and whispered something in Egyptian to him.

_/No need to cry aibou, it'll be all right/ _Yugi heard Yami's voice speak through their link. Yami's voice sounded different, like a darker voice spoke at the same time as his did, like a harmony part. The pharaoh placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead and met his gaze, just looking at him.

_//Yami, it's so hard//_ Yugi answered. //_I don't know what-//_

_/Hush now/_ Yami interrupted, smiling as he weakly pulled one of Yugi's bangs.

_//Not you to//_ Yugi sobbed, giggling at the same time. Yami smiled warmly as he re-united with his younger body. Young Yami met wet and blurry amethyst.

"Yugi must stop cry," he sniffled. "That's Yami's order!"

Yugi smiled, wiping his tears away. Yami looked at him with big puppy eyes, forcing a smile out of Yugi. Yami smiled in success and got rewarded with a hug. Yugi buried his face deep down into Yami's tri-colored hair, smiling. Yami giggled happily, smiling big.

"Yugi looks cute when he's smiling," the young one babbled.

----

About five or six minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Yugi sat there in the living room, playing with Yami when he heard it.

"Coming!" he yelled to the door as he got up from his place next to the playing child. Yami grabbed his trouser-leg as he whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," he smiled and went to open the door. He met Tea and Joey's smile when he opened it and he smiled back to them as he stepped aside, allowing them to come in.

"Hey Yugi, you okay man?" Joey asked. "You sounded really weird when ya called me."

"Yeah, Joey told me about it," Tea added placing her hands on her hips.  
Yugi smiled, almost giggling.

"Yes, I'm okay… But I've got to talk to you, something's really wrong," Yugi said as he showed them into the living room.

"But I thought ya said - Oh my god!" Joey completely froze, so did Tea when they saw the small boy sitting there. Yugi sat down beside Yami and stroked his hair.

"Yeah… There's the problem. I suggest…" Yugi swallowed heavily. "That you sit down for a moment."

Tea and Joey was completely shocked, but Yugi couldn't blame them. His friends sat down next to him and Yugi started to explain, from the beginning, until now. He told them all about when he woke up that night, about the vision and about Shadi. During all this Yami cuddled up in Yugi's lap and once again he started to toy with Yugi's bangs.

_I better get used to this,_ Yugi thought. Joey and Tea sat there, wide-eyed all the time when Yugi told them his story, not interrupting him, trying to understand it all.

"And so…" Yugi said, weakly pushing Yami away from him, to stop him from pulling his bangs. "Here we are… and I don't know what the heck to do." He sighed and looked out the window.  
Joey looked with him for the moment, very big honey eyes through that blonde hairdo.

"Yug, we'll help ya through this." Yugi's face turned into a big thankful smile. Yami also smiled when he saw that that his hikari was happy.

"Yeah!" Tea smiled "Friends forever Yugi!" Sparkling deep blue eyes smiled at the happy amethyst. Yugi embraced his best buddies, giggling.

"You guys are the best!" Yami got jealous and broke their hug and sat down on Yugi's knee, crossing his arms.

"Mine," he said with a grimace.

"Huh? Tuff little guy, eh?" Joey chuckled. Yami stared at him, trying to look angry. It didn't succeed.  
Yugi and Tea chuckled at this, Yami trying to defend Yugi from Joey.

"Aw, he's so cute," Tea smiled. Yugi gave a weak nod.

"You Joey?" Yami suddenly asked which came as a surprise for all three of them.

"Yeah, that's me all right," Joey replied. Yami smiled big.

"Yugi told me that Joey would teach me how to play videogame!" Yami smiled, but this looked more like a smirk in Yugi's eyes. The hikari gave a small blush at this.

_Damn, he looked just like my Yami… _He blushed more when he heard his thoughts.

"You did Yugi?" Tea asked giggling. Yugi nodded weakly, trying to hide his blush.  
Joey chuckled.

"All right, then I'll teach ya lil' buddy!"

"Yay!" Yami rushed in Yugi's arms. "You heard that Yugi? Joey will teach me!"

"Yeah! That's great!" Yugi smiled, stroking his hair. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

The little one's eyes widened asking. "What?"

"Get closer," Yugi smirked, whispering. Yami's curiosity ran through his body and he moved closer to Yugi.  
"Kick his butt for me," Yugi whispered. Yami laughed and gave Yugi another hug. He blinked at him, smiling big.

"I will"

----


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, all the characters belong their rightful owner.

I didn't know people would like Young this much x3 I'm so happy! Thank you ♥

----

After endless hours of watching Yami and Joey play TV-games like two lunatics, Yugi started to feel tired.

He rested his head against Tea's shoulder and soon he had fallen asleep. Tea smiled weakly at this as she saw how Yami just placed a bet to Joey for the fifth time.

Joey moaned in disappointment: a fake moan, but Yami didn't notice. He was just filled with happiness; he just bet his teacher. Joey laughed. The little one's game senses started to wake up. Yami ran over to Tea, giggling.

"You see that Tea? I won!" Tea rewarded him with a high five, laughing.

"Yeah, you were awesome!" she smiled.

"Yugi, I won! Did you see that?" Yami cried out to Yugi, he didn't notice that his hikari had fallen asleep.

"Eh…Yugi?" Big crimson eyes were attached to the sleeping boy. Yami stepped back as he ran back to Joey, hiding behind his back.  
Joey and Tea chuckled a bit at this.

"Yugi dead?" the young one gasped.

"Nuh-uh," Joey said. "He's very much alive."  
Yami grabbed Joey's shirt with his fists and crimson met honey.

"What do you mean, Joey?" the child asked. Joey smiled.

"Yami," Tea said. "He's just resting, he's sleeping." Yami let Joey's shirt go and crawled back to her and Yugi.

"Oh? Is he?" Yami said and sat down in front of Yugi. Tea nodded. Yami smiled.

"He's cute!" he giggled. Tea looked at Joey as she smiled big and then returned her gaze back to Yami again.

"You think?" she asked. Yami nodded. "You really, really like him, huh?"

"Yup!" Yami crawled up and sat down in Yugi's lap, which made Yugi moan in his sleep as he automatically wrapped his arms around the small boy. Yami gave a weak blush at this. Tea and Joey laughed.

"Ya know pal, I think he says 'like you too'."

----

Joey helped Tea lay Yugi down on the couch by trying to do it as quiet as possible at the same time. Yami sat on the floor playing with a Dark Magician plushie Yugi made a long time ago. He pretended that his plush was in a duel, and was just about to attack the opponent's monster. When Joey didn't notice, Yami carefully sneaked out of the room and "borrowed" Joey's shoe.  
"Dark Magic," Yami said with his most serious voice, that he also thought was really cool.  
He hit the shoe with the plushie and made sound effects of his own.

"Just look at that," Tea laughed. "He's having so much fun"

"Yeah," Joey nodded. "Hey! Isn't that my shoe?" Tea laughed harder. "Hey, be careful with those."

"C'mon Joey, it's just a pair of shoes." Tea sat down on the couch and leaned over the couch's armrest. Joey tried to take the shoe from Yami but with lightning-fast reflexes the little boy hid it behind his back.

"Hey!" Joey tried to get the shoe but Yami ran away towards the kitchen. Joey didn't see that coming, and he stepped on his own feet and his face met the floor with a BANG! Tea guffawed. Yami laughed too.  
Joey sat up, rubbing his chin. "You quick little… You're good."

Yami sat down beside Tea, crossing his arms over his chest as he released a masterful smirk.  
"You're going to pay for this!" Joey rushed up to Yami and started to tickle him. Yami tried not to laugh, but it was impossible. He burst out laughing as he tried to kick Joey away with his feet.  
"No, stop, stop, stop, stop," he laughed. Tea laughed and started to help Joey. Yami laughed even harder. Soon he surrendered, almost crying because of his laughing.

----

They sat there for a long time, talking about everything between the sky and earth. Yami participated in the conversation happily. Tea and Joey got surprised, for the young one had quite interesting things to say, which they didn't expected from a boy of his age, all though most of it was twaddle. They were just in the middle of a discussion when Yami stopped talking and stared wide-eyed at Yugi.  
Joey and Tea first didn't notice, but soon they saw what the boy was doing – or in this case, not doing.

"Yami," Tea asked kindly. "What are you looking at?" Yami didn't answer her at first but then he looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Hey, what's wrong lil' buddy?" Joey asked.  
Yami looked like he was about to cry. Tea carefully lifted him up and gently placed him on her lap. Yami grabbed her shirt with his right hand and with his left he reached out for the Dark Magician plushie. Joey gave it to him and stopped there beside the couch, kneeling.  
Yugi just lied there, looking very peaceful, as anyone fast asleep does. The little one got very unsure; he started to think if Yugi really was just sleeping.

"Tea sure Yugi's sleeping?" Yami asked, hugging the plushie. Tea nodded. "But why doesn't he wake up? I want him to." Tea laughed a bit.

"Yami, I can't control that," she said. "He's just sleeping, nothing's wrong with him, he's just tired, that's all"

"Why is he tired?" Yami asked, looking into her kind eyes. Tea stroked the little one's hair as she smiled again.

"You sure you wanna know?" Yami nodded. Tea laughed. "He got bored when he was watching you play videogames, so bored that he fell asleep"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, first he was sitting there, and then, he started to yawn and then…" Tea made a snorting sound with her mouth. It made Yami laugh, and Joey laughed too.  
Yami continued to look at Yugi; he just lay there, with his eyes closed, looking so happy. He was completely quiet too, not snoring as Tea did. Yami couldn't even hear him breath.  
He wasn't making a sound at all. All these thoughts made Yami tired. The young boy yawned.

"You tired?" Joey asked. Yami nodded a bit.

"Just a little…" Joey smiled. There, the phone rang. Yami wasn't prepared for that so he almost jumped in Teas arms. Tea laughed as Joey rose up.

"Wonder who that can be…" he said and picked up the phone. "Yeah hello, Muto residence."  
Tea and Yami listened; Joey barely said a word during the conversation. He just nodded and sometimes said "Uh-huh" and "No"

Tea rose up as well, carrying Yami on her hip.  
"Who is it?" she whispered. Joey let the phone rest against his shoulder.

"It's Ishizu, she wants to talk to Yugi."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, all the characters belong to their rightful owner.

Thank you for all the sweet reveiws x3; Huggies and kisses for everyone!♥

* * *

Tea froze. Yami looked at her and grabbed her shirt, weakly pulling it.  
"Tea, what's an Ishizu?" he asked, a faint smile on his face.

"She's a woman. She's one of our friends," Tea replied quietly.

"We've got to wake him up," Joey said. Tea sighed, still feeling a bit nervous. Ishizu had that effect on her. She always felt so unsure when she was around. Just by looking into her blue eyes, she felt nervous, all though she knew that she was a kind woman. But still… she sort of… scared her. Tea shivered.

"Ahm, Tea, you in there?" Joey snapped his fingers in front of her. She snapped out of it and carefully sat Yami down on the floor and the youngster continued his game with the Dark Magician plush. Tea gently placed her hand on Yugi's shoulder and shook it weakly as he whispered,  
"Sleeping beauty, its time for you to wake up."  
The Amethyst slowly opened his eyes and gave a weak blush at the nickname.

"Sleeping-who?" Yugi yawned and sat up groggily. Tea giggled.

"Sorry to wake you up, princess," she laughed. Yugi grinned at her and quickly pinched her arm.

"If you two could stop your little dalliance," Joey sighed. "Yug, there's a phone call for ya."  
Yugi looked surprised, but still tired. He yawned once again and walked up to Joey and took the phone.

"Yugi Muto?" he said.

"Hello Yugi Muto, this is Ishizu Ishtar."

"Oh…" You could see that Yugi immediately got nervous.  
_Maybe he's just shocked_, Tea thought and joined Yami's game with the Dark Magician.

"I'm calling because I know that Shadi visited you yesterday, am I correct?"

"Y-yes… But how do you know?" Yugi stuttered. _Don't tell me that she's still_ _psychic. Now what?!_  
He could hear her laugh.

"What's so funny?" he said as he blushed weakly. His blush became darker when he noticed that Joey, Tea and even Yami were trying to not laugh at him.

"Oh, Shadi visited us to, Yugi," Ishizu finally said. "He told us everything about the pharaoh's reincarnation."

"Oh… Okay, what else did he tell you?" Yugi asked weakly, still blushing.

"He told me that your Yami doesn't seem to know so much about his reincarnation as he first thought. It seems like his memory is lost again – he thinks that the older spirit of the pharaoh's still inside the young boy who's sitting there playing with Tea at the moment."

"What the!" Yugi cried out. Yami looked surprised at Yugi.

"What is he doing Tea?" Yami whispered. Tea shook her head and roughed his hair. Yami giggled. "He looks funny." Joey and Tea almost burst out in guffaw but an angry look from Yugi immediately made them calm down. Yugi returned to his conversation.

"Ishizu, you're still psychic, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am," she laughed. "You don't have to be scared, young one. Once a priestess, always a priestess"

"And what does that have to do with Yami?"

"Not the subject. Listen – Shadi will visit you soon, and then I hope that Yami has told you about his dreams, I also hope that he's old enough to understand them"

"What do you mean ´old enough?´" Yugi's head was filled with thoughts about ancient artifacts and pyramids and god knew what! Those thoughts hurt – a lot!

"Just listen now," Ishizu interrupted. "The pharaoh won't be in his current shape for a long time, just wait and see. Once again he's returned to you, Yugi. And this time he needs your help, he needs you to figure out what his dream mean, and finally you will. Shadi's out looking for Bakura and Pegasus for the moment. He's about to give back their millennium artifacts. Marik and I already got ours back."

Yugi's head began to spin and his vision became blurry. His head hurt, as well as his entire body. He was on his way to flake out.

_What's going on here?_ He thought. _Why does it hurt like this?  
_

"But why is he doing that? The only thing they could do together is to open the door to the past!"

"Correct Yugi, and that's also the reason. The millennium items need to get back to their original owners this time. Good luck Yugi…"

"But what if-?"

There was no meaning – she hung up. With a heavy sigh Yugi also hung up and grabbed his shoulders. He slowly lowered down to his knees and then collapsed on the floor – the feeling of being totally paralyzed was the shock – the shock of this madness.

"Oh my gosh!" Tea cried out as she and Joey rushed up to Yugi and helped him sit up. Tears were formed in the hikari's eyes but he had a weak smile over his lips.

"Are you okay?" Tea asked grabbing his shoulders and embraced him into a hug. Yugi closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes Tea," he whispered slowly. "I'm sorry…"

Tea smiled behind tears of mixed feelings that now was streaming down her cheeks.  
Joey joined their hug to.

"Don't scare us like that pal," he whispered, smiling.

Yami sat there staring at Yugi, not sure if he understood what just happened. He slowly crawled against them and rose up and hugged Yugi's free arm and in that way broke the hug. Yugi smiled at Yami, the young boy looked scared. He wasn't… but he didn't know what to say or react.

"Yugi, what happened?" he asked carefully, looking at him with those warm crimson eyes like the pharaoh used to; well, the older pharaoh. Yugi stroked Yami's cheek.

_I'll help you Yami, trust me,_ Yugi thought. Yami crawled up in Yugi's lap and hugged him tight. _It just felt right to have him there,_ Yugi thought. _To feel his heart, so close and feel it beat there next to mine. Like one._

* * *

During the following weeks, Yugi was trying to understand Ishizu's talk about a dream that Yami would talk about later. But he didn't. Yugi tried everything to make Yami speak about it, but failed. He still thought about the whole thing with the pharaoh to, luckily for him, they were out of school for the summer. He used to think of that a lot. That made him laugh for himself and Yami looked at him like he was weird. But Yugi didn't mind – at all.  
Yami quickly got used to living with Yugi and the boys got their routines too. Yugi was like a mother. Tea, Tristan and Joey joked with him and called him "the new star of desperate housewives." Yugi understood the joke – but Yami didn't. He always defended Yugi. Yugi appreciated his little defender.  
It was Sunday, in the middle of July. Yugi lay in his bed, half sleeping, enjoying the sound of birds singing outside. He noticed that Yami wasn't in the bed. Well, it didn't surprise him.  
Yami's morning alertness was almost annoying. Especially for Yugi since he wasn't.  
Yugi sighed and almost fell back asleep when Yami rushed to him, screaming like a maniac.

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi! You need to wake up!" Yami pulled the blue blanket, jumping at the same time. Yugi hid his head under the pillow with a moan.

"Yami, I'm not in the mood!" The pillow moaned

Yami crawled up in the bed and sat down on Yugi and crossed his arms.

"Yugi, wake up! I'll start jumping if you don't…"

"Okay, okay," Yugi sighed. Bouncing was the last thing he needed. Yami smiled in success. Yugi rubbed his eyes and stared at Yami.

"You happy now? I'm really not – What the heck?!"

Okay, now he was fully awake. In front of him – or on him – there was a much older boy then the night before. It sure was Yami, but he was older.

_Okay, this is just too weird,_ Yugi thought as he got up.

"You see? I'm… big!" Yami looked shocked but at the same time a bit proud.

"Yeah, I see that!" Yugi yawned. "But how did that happen?"

Yami shrugged as he got up from Yugi's bed and by reaching out his arms, he forced Yugi to give him a piggyback ride.  
It felt weird someway. He wasn't small now; he was rather big – but still not hard to carry though. Then it finally hit Yugi; this was what Ishizu was talking about.  
He remembered what she said.  
"The pharaoh won't be in his current shape for a long time, just wait and see…"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, all the characters belong to their rightful owner!

Thank you all for the sweet reviews!x3; I ♥ People!

* * *

Yami didn't seem to be worrying that he got older over one night, just like that! At least, it wasn't noticeable. But the change sure made him curious. It felt funny to be big. He could talk easier now, which was a bit hard before. He could also walk perfectly now, which was really hard before. 

Yugi carried him out into the kitchen and sat him down on the table so he could have a close look at him.

Of course, Yugi didn't notice his new walk and speaking capacities, but he noticed some changes – physically.

Yami's eyes were sharper now and not so big and chibi-like anymore. His face wasn't so round and Yugi could see that his eyebrows began to get sharper too. His hair was also different; Yugi saw familiar lightning bangs stick up through that thatch of hair. Yami looked at him with sharp, but still big eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing," Yugi murmured and started to go through the shelves and boxes of the kitchen.

Yami raised an eyebrow. It didn't look like nothing. Yugi started to crawl around the floor now, looking in every single cupboard, reaching into them so much that he almost disappeared into them. Yami gave a week giggle at this. He lent over the edge of the table to have a closer look at him, but he leaned a little too much. With a cry, he felt over the edge. Luckily for him, Yugi switched from lying on his stomach to lying on his back and of course Yami landed on him. Yugi gave a moan, in shock and also in weak pain. Yami was just shocked so he at once gave a weak shout. Yugi lost his breath and panted as he tried to catch it. Yami was looking deep into those amethyst orbs in shame.  
"What…ugh, what was that for?" Yugi panted.

"Sorry Yugi…" Yami said weakly, looking away, hiding a light blush. Yugi just laughed, which made him cough a little.

"Hey, it's okay Yami," he said when he saw the youngster's face. "You didn't hurt me… But what were you doing?"

"I," Yami stuttered, meeting his eyes again. "I-I was watching you. You looked funny when you crawled around like that."

Yugi let out a soft laugh. Yami smiled weakly.  
"Why did you do that Yugi?" he asked.

"I was looking for something," Yugi explained. And with that Yugi's gaze got stuck in Yami's eyes. Yami also lost himself in Yugi's. Yugi imagined himself in Yami's arms – the older Yami, though – and… Yugi snapped out of it at once as he got it out of his mind. He gave a dark blush and looked away.

_By the gods Yugi, he thought._ _He's just a kid!_ Yami got himself together as he shyly asked:

"A-and, what was that?"

"I… I forgot"

* * *

Yugi had a look at his wristwatch. 3 PM – he was pretty bored, sitting there in the kitchen, toying with his bangs. He'd been sitting there for hours, just thinking.  
Thinking about why Yami's getting older, the fact that his Yami grew older over one night.  
_Why is he here?_ Yugi thought. _And what about that dream – when is he going to tell me about it? Has he even dreamt it yet?_

He sighed, got up and opened a window.

"It's hot in here," he muttered to the plant beside him.

_/Yugi!/_

Maybe he just imagined that, but he just thought that he heard Yami, call for him through their link. He grabbed his head and tried to listen to it again.

_/Yugi…/_

There it was, all clear. Yami was calling for him. Yugi started to get worried.

_What's the matter,_ he thought. _What's wrong?_ He sighed heavily and hit himself on the forehead.  
"Stupid!" he muttered to himself.

_//Yami, what is it?//_ Yugi linked.

It didn't take long before he heard Yami's voice calling out for him.  
Yugi's head began to hurt. He rushed to his bedroom – no Yami there.

_//Where are you, Yami,//_ Yugi linked, having a look in the living room.  
There he was, lying on the sofa, sleeping. Tears streamed down his face, he sobbed heavily, grabbing the blanket that lay around him, now twisted around his legs like a snake.

"Is he just having a bad dream?" Yugi said to himself.

_But wait, maybe it was,_ He thought, kneeling beside the sofa.

It hurt to see Yami cry. It always did, in the heart. Yugi shook Yami's shoulder, calling out for him, through their link and with his voice. Yami sat up, crying. He panted heavily and his entire body shook. His eyes were big, blank of tears, filled with fear. Yugi stroked Yami's cheek without saying a word. Yami looked at him and gave a big sob. He pulled Yugi close and hugged him really tight, grabbing his shirt, sobbing into his chest.

"Bad dream… darkness everywhere… a rose… covered with blood… you lying there… dead!"

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, all the characters belong to their rightful owner.

Aww, people, I didn't know you would love this story so much. :3 I'm so happy!

Thank you all for the sweet reviews!♥

* * *

Letting out a small gasp, Yugi gently placed his arms around the crying boy.

_That's it – that must be the dream Ishizu was talking about!_ He thought as he rubbed his darkness's back. The youngster was scared – like hell. His sobs grew harder and his body shook. Yugi felt his small hands digging deep into his skin, the fingers pushing themselves between his ribs, but he didn't care. Feeling weak pain, Yugi whispered to Yami:

"Hush, little one… I'm here…" He felt how Yami moved closer and Yugi let out a soft moan.

Yami dug his fingers deeper into Yugi's chest – of course, he didn't mean it.  
Yugi moaned and removed his hands from him, placing his small hands in his own and looked at him.

Yami's face was soaked with tears and the sun-kissed skin of his looked very pale.  
He shook in fear, almost scared to death.

"Yami…" Yugi whispered as he squeezed Yami's hands. Yami opened his eyes and looked at him. Yami's eyes looked like they were shining… or sparkling.

Yugi smiled weakly.

"Hikari…" the young one whispered.

"Yami…"

* * *

Yami slept in Yugi's bed that night, afraid of having new dreams like this one again.

He sat up in bed with a gasp. Small sweat drops slowly ran down his forehead.

He held up his hands in front of him, they were shaking. He stared at them and with a gasp he clutched his shoulders falling back into bed. He stared up in the roof.

The room was very dark, he didn't mind. He enjoyed the darkness. He had a look at his hands once again when he noticed something strange.

His hands shifted in shape, between small soft hands to big, not huge, but still big and stronger shaped hands.

He had a look at the alarm clock. Red glowing numbers showed 3:20.

"Just great," Yami moaned and as fast as he heard his voice he stopped talking.

_Okay, what's going on?_

He got out of bed and stopped in front of the mirror, having a closer look at his face. It was sure his older self.

Strong face, sharp eyes and eyebrows. He ran a hand through his hair, just to see if he could feel all his bangs. He sure could.

He looked down at his body, tall and muscled. He looked over his shoulder and had a look at Yugi who still was fast asleep. The pharaoh smirked and lay down beside him again.  
He continued to look at Yugi.

"I guess that even I don't have a clue why I'm back again, Yugi," baritone voice spoke and he placed a golden rod bang behind Yugi's ear.

"I'm so sorry that I can't help you with this Yugi." He carefully grabbed his light's chin and placed a soft kiss just next to his lips.  
He lent back and sighed.

"I that guess my emotions for him will have to wait, huh?" he asked the roof. He changed position in the bed and rolled over at the side, hiding under the blanket.  
Some single words escaped from his mouth before he once felt back asleep:

"Think I'm one step closer…Soon I'll know what my dream means…"

* * *

-A couple of months later-  
As time came by, Yami seemed to get one year older -physically- for every month. During the autumn, Yami grew a lot taller. He was almost as tall as Yugi was, well, at least Yami said so.

Yami was in the same height as Yugi's chest. Yami liked it; he could now rest his head against Yugi's chest without any trouble.

No matter if he was lying down or standing upright.

Anyway, it was now November and the first snow was just about to fall. Yugi told Yami that is was about to snow and he soon realized that his little Yami didn't have a winter jacket.

Yami's reaction was sort of funny though. He didn't even know what snow was – at least Yugi didn't thought so. He couldn't remember if his older Yami had seen snow before.

Yugi slowly opened the door to his and according to Yami, their bedroom. Yami was not so alert in the morning anymore. Yugi enjoyed that.

But sometimes it could be almost impossible to get him out of bed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at his mom. She gave Yugi a call a couple of days ago to tell him that she would come home over Christmas.

Yami had never seen her before, Yugi's mom had just heard of the so famous king of games who shared Yugi's body. But that was a long time ago.

"Is he sleeping?" Yugi's mother whispered softly. Yugi peeked into the dark room, searching for Yami's hairdo hidden under all the blankets and pillows. It was the easiest thing to find!  
And he sure found it. Yugi gave a nod and turned against his mother.

"Mom, you really think we should wake him up?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, smiling at him. Yugi gazed at her pessimistically. "Oh, C'mon Yugi," she pouted.

"Ngh, mom! Not the eyes!" Yugi sighed in surrender and started murmuring about those eyes as he entered the room.

His mom was standing there, observing her son.

Yugi slowly walked up to the bed and started looking for what he thought was Yami. He found something that looked like a shoulder – which it was – and gently placed a hand on it, shaking it weakly.

"Sleepyhead, time to wake up," Yugi smiled. The bunch of blankets moaned and turned around. Yugi stuck down his hands in that mess of blankets and with a twitch the blankets were on the floor and left in the bed Yugi found his Yami staring groggily at him.  
Yugi gave him a morning hug since he was too big to carry around now. Yami smiled weakly.

"Remember where we're going today, Yami?" Yugi smiled.  
The tired ten-year old gave a weak nod.

"We're going to the mall… right?" Yugi nodded.

"So you better get up, 'cause if you don't we'll go without you…"

That had an effect on Yami. On a one, two, three he was out of bed. He was on his way to run to the kitchen, when he stopped in front of Yugi's mom, staring at her. The only thing she could do was just laugh. Yugi laughed too and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Yami, this is my mom. Mom – Yami."  
She smiled kindly at the confused youngster as she gave him her hand.

"Hi there Yami, nice to meet you" she smiled sweetly. Yami smiled back.

"Nice to meat you too," the youngster replied smiling.

* * *

They met all Yugi's friends at the mall: Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Ryo and Serenity.

Serenity immediately fell in love with Yami. Everyone laughed at this.

They all knew about the reincarnation for now since Yugi explained to them. He had to explain it three times for Duke and Tristan.

Anyway, they found a jacket for Yami, which was why they were there from the beginning.

Yami did great! He was so kind all the time. Tea and Serenity rewarded him with a lollipop, which Yami accepted with great delight.

This made Tea and Serenity let out an: "Aaaaww" and Duke and Tristan did the same, just because Serenity did. Yugi had to stop Joey from doing something really stupid – twice!

At the way home from the mall, Yami walked hand in hand with Serenity. Yugi just smiled happily at it. Joey wanted to discuss Duel Masters with him, which he gladly did since he needed to think about something else.

Tea and Yugi's mother talked to each other and Duke and Tristan followed Serenity like a tail.

"Hey you guys! Why don't we take the way through the park?" Tea suggested.  
Everybody seemed to like the suggestion. Yugi turned to Yami.

"You sure you're not too tired to do that?" he asked.

Yami shook his head.  
"Am not."

"You really sure?" Yugi asked once again. "It's more like a way about then a transaction."

"Yeah, am sure Yugi." Yami smiled and gave him a hug.

Just when they passed some cherry trees, the sky got a very beautiful pinkish light and soft, white snow started to fall on them.

"Hey, look everyone, it's snowing!" Joey cried out. Serenity let out a cry of enchantment. Duke was very fast to take her hand and give her a compliment about her eyes.

Tristan looked madly at him.

"And what the heck has that to do with snow?" Tea hissed to Yugi and Joey. They laughed.

Yami ran up to Yugi, avoiding Duke and Tristan's little flirt contest and took his hand.

"Yugi, what's that white fluffy stuff?" Yugi smiled at him.

"Remember what I told you some days ago? It's snow!"

Yami gave him that: Is-it-really-face of his. He started giggling, Yugi smiled.

He was so cute. The cold weather gave him red cheeks. It was adorable. Yugi blushed.  
Yami saw some ducks in the river next to them.

"Look, duckies!" he cried out, running closer to have a look at the birds. Duke and Tristan didn't notice, Serenity either. Tea was busy with stopping Joey to not punch one of them in the face. Only Yugi and his mom saw it.

Yami reached out for one duck. Yugi felt a sharp hit in the heart.

"Yami, don't go any closer!" He walked up to him, hoping that he would listen to him – he didn't.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out.

The other ones heard Yugi. They all turned their attention to them.

It all happened so fast. Yami wanted to have a closer look at that duck.

Yugi was just able to stop him from falling into the river but he lost his balance and with a cry he fell down into that ice-cold water.

"Yugi!" Joey cried out and everybody rushed up to them. Yami let out a gasp in shock and Serenity quickly lifted him up.

Yugi disappeared under the water for some seconds, which seemed to be forever.

Joey almost jumped into the water after him when Yugi finally got up and with a huge breath followed by coughing he reached out his hands for his friend.

Joey managed to grab Yugi's hand. Tea reached out for Yugi's other arm and with Yugi's mom and Duke's help they quickly helped him out of the water.

"Oh my god!" Tea shouted as she hugged Yugi. Yugi's body was shaking hard of the cold water. His face was blue, and so were his lips and he could barely breathe.

Weak sobs escaped from the shaking teen. Joey took off his jacket and wrapped it around Yugi trying to get him warm.

Everything around Yugi got blurry, he coughed badly and Yugi's mother embraced her son.

Yugi screamed in pain into her chest.

* * *

I felt so bad when I wrote this!D:

>w Hope you wont hurt me for doing this to Yugi I love him so much!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, all the characters belong to their rightful owner.

Haha, there was one review that made me laugh.

Wonderfullymade5 - ok so u almost killed yugi... we can forgive you if you update soon and he is fine! lol great chappie!

xDDD You just made my day!

Thank you all for the sweet reviews!♥

* * *

Serenity kneeled on the ground still holding Yami in her lap.

The crimson-eyed ten-year-old watched the older boy struggle with his breath in true horror.

Serenity noticed and hugged him tight. Sobs escaped from Yami followed by hiccups. Serenity nuzzled his cheek, turning his face away from Yugi, whispering consoling words in his ear.

Yugi's mother held Yugi tighter as her son let out another high-pitched scream. Tea took Yugi's hand but immediately winced as she felt how cold it was.

"He's as cold as ice," she gasped. Tears streamed down Yugi's face, almost not able to continue their travel down the cheeks because of the hypothermia the cold water had caused.

"We better take him to a hospital," Tristan said.

Everyone nodded. Mrs. Muto let her grip around Yugi go as Duke and Joey helped him stand up. Yugi's feet couldn't support him at all. Letting out another cry he fell to the ground, clutching his shoulders.

"I'll carry him," Joey said. "Duke, Tristan, help me out."

Tristan gave a nod as he and Duke helped Joey lift up the small teen on the blond one's back and they started to run.

"We'll take him to the hospital!" Duke yelled over his shoulder. "We'll catch up to you at home!"

The boys moved quickly and soon they disappeared out of sight from the three women.  
Serenity rushed up to them still carrying Yami. She looked at the older women.  
Mrs. Muto let out a worried sob-like sound as she felt Tea's hand on her shoulder.  
Serenity started sobbing and held Yami closer. Yami buried his head in her chest.

"Good luck Yugi" Serenity whispered. Tea stroked the young girl's hair.

"He'll make it," she said wiping a tear away. "I swear!" Mrs. Muto nodded, smiling weakly.

* * *

As fast as they got home from the park, Yami escaped to his and Yugi's bedroom and locked the door behind him.

He wanted to be alone, more then ever.

Tears of mixed feelings immediately started to stream down his soft face.

_Why didn't I listen to Yugi?_ He thought as he hugged the pillow. _Why didn't I?  
_He started sobbing. Once again small hiccups escaped from his mouth and he buried his head in the pillow. Soon he had cried himself to sleep.

Late at night, Serenity had fallen asleep on the couch, tired of all the waiting and worrying.

Tea watched her as she sat there and sipped on a cup of hot cocoa. She envied her.

She also wanted to sleep, but something just stopped her from doing it.

Mrs. Muto sat in the kitchen looking through some albums without anything better to do.  
They'd been waiting like that for hours. Tea counted the first 5 hours but after the 6th she couldn't think straight.

"Hey, Serenity! Guess who?" a familiar voice shouted from out-of-doors as the door opened.

Serenity quickly woke up and rushed to the now open door.

She glomped her big brother into a hug and let out a high squeak.

"Joey, I've been so worried," she cried. Joey looked down at his sister with warm honey eyes. His blond hairdo was partly covered with a thin layer of fresh snow. Tristan and Duke appeared in the door, letting Yugi brace himself on their shoulders.

"Yugi!" Tea cried out and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Ow, careful," he moaned.

As soon as she let him go he smiled tiredly at her and started unwrapping Duke's long scarf from his neck. Yugi's mother embraced her son in a gentle hug. Duke closed the door behind them as he clutched his shoulders.

"Damn its cold outside," he cursed. He got a very weird gaze from Serenity and Tristan; the young girl was surprised that the long-black-haired boy swore in her presence since she knew that he liked her.

Duke smiled sheepishly and muttered as he entered the living room. The rest of the kids followed him, laughing. As Yugi and his mom were alone she kissed Yugi on the forehead.

"You got me really worried there honey," she smiled. Yugi looked at her, smiling. He tried to swallow a cough but it didn't go too well. Mrs. Muto chuckled softly.

"Excuse me," Yugi sneezed. "I think I'm about to catch a cold." He coughed again.

Yugi looked exhausted and tired, he was still a bit pale and she could tell that he wasn't really paying attention. Mrs. Muto raised her eyebrows and placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're warm Yugi," she said. Yugi gave a nod followed by a sneeze. She let her hand run through his tri-colored hair, smiling weakly at him. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"Mmm..." Yugi yawned, letting out a soft purr. Mrs. Muto smiled and kissed his cheek.  
She disappeared out into the kitchen and started to prepare cups of hot chocolate.

* * *

Yugi walked upstairs to his room. He let out a soft yawn.

That hypothermia had for sure an effect on him. He moaned and clutched his shoulders. Even though he was wearing a sweater made of wool and his black leather top under that, he felt cold.

When Yugi tried to open the door the handle didn't move – not at all.

Yugi raised an eyebrow as he started to cough again.

_What the? I never lock the door._

He tried again but of course he didn't succeed.

"Don't tell me that," he whispered to himself. "Yami! You in there?" he started hitting the door.

Yami slowly woke up. He was a bit surprised that he actually fell asleep. He felt all dizzy and the dark room looked blurry. He yawned big as he once heard Yugi's voice calling out for him.

"Yugi…" he whispered to himself and groggily sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes, not really understanding what happened.  
"Yugi!" the boy rushed out of bed and unlocked the door.

Yugi gasped in shock when Yami almost ran into him and hugged him – tight!

Yami started to cry. It took a minute for Yugi to catch his breath. When he finally did he wrapped his arms around the boy and led him back into the dark room.

Yugi sat down in bed and Yami snuggled up next to him, crying there in his lap.

"Am… so s-s-sorry…" Yugi ran his fingers through the boy's hair, kissing his forehead.

Yami moved closer to him, digging his finger into his chest.

Yugi moaned, which turned into a cough. Yami got scared and winced, pressing himself up against the wall. Yugi crawled up to him, grabbing his hands.

"Yami… I'm not mad at you… I couldn't be…" He stroked his little darkness's soaked cheeks.

Yami met Yugi's amethyst orbs and looked into them with shame. Yugi smiled and weakly pulled one of Yami's golden bangs. Yami let out a soft giggle and hugged him gently.

Yugi smiled softly and covered him and the little one with sheets and blankets. Yami snuggled up next to Yugi and made it comfortable for himself.

Yugi had trouble staying awake.

As soon as he and Yami lay down, he fell asleep. Yami watched him the whole time and smiled to himself.

He nuzzled his head up against Yugi's chest and closed his eyes to soon join Yugi's sleep.

* * *

>w Yay Yugi is okay, and more Puzzleshipping fluffy-ness! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, all the characters belong to their rightful owner.

Note - Okay, this chapter is a bit confusing. But its supposed to be that, you'll understand more soon!

This is short!

Thank you for all the sweet reviews.

* * *

All he could see was darkness…

"Where am I?" he said as he got up.

He reached out his arms in front of him, trying to find something to hold on to. His hand touched something, which felt like a wall. He shivered as he felt how his hand got all wet.

Egyptian script and hieroglyphs suddenly started to shine and lit up the wall his hand was holding in, making a track for him to follow. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

He started to walk. He couldn't see anything.

He looked down at his feet. He could barely see them either, just two black spots under him.

Suddenly he bumped into someone, which made him come down. It was a tall boy, wearing black leather clothes.

The teen gazed down at him with ruby eyes. He got scared. The teen kneeled beside him grabbing his shoulders.

"Have no fear little one," a baritone voice spoke. He met the boy's orbs once again. He was shaking now. The teen smiled at him, stroking his cheek. "You look just like him," he said and helped him to stand up.

"Come along, I'll show you the way." The teen took his hand and started walking. He tried to have a closer look at the other one while he was leading him through this maze.

_Who is he, and why do I recognize his voice?_ He thought, almost running after him.

He could tell that he was not so tall – compared to himself.

He was thin and well built – as much as he hated to admit it, he was. He gave a weak blush.

He was wearing some weird pants which also included a pair of shoes, but it was still one piece of clothing.

He was wearing a black tank top and round his neck an item, shaped like a pyramid, but it was upside down.

A horus-eye gazed back at him from the pyramid. He shivered.

He continued his inspection of the him.  
He wasn't able to see his face. He just saw a big thatch of pointy hair, he thought he saw a lightning shaped bang too, but he wasn't sure.  
He looked around. The darkness slowly started to fade away. At least that was a relief, but it was still rather dark.

Soon the teen stopped which caused him to bump into him again.

The older one let out a soft laugh as his stroke his hair. He could now see his face. He reminded to him to much of Yugi. Maybe the only differences was that this boy looked much older then him.

Those eyes shifted between ruby and crimson.

"Go ahead little one," he suddenly said. Crimson stared at him for a second. The older one nodded toward a giant door made out of stone. Once a Horus-Eye stared at him, this time from the door.

"Are… are you sure?" he said. "I'm…" The other one smiled and placed his hand on his small shoulder.

"I know…" he sighed. "So am I." Yami looked at the older boy, wide eyed.

"You're me… aren't you?" he said. The pharaoh nodded.

"Yes, I thought you would figure that out soon." He chuckled. "I know that this nightmare is bothering you and that you're scared… but have no fear, little one. Things like this happen for a reason."

"I don't understand…" Yami said. "What do you mean?"

The pharaoh closed his eyes and smiled. He removed his hand from Yami's shoulder as he said:

"Are you ready?" Yami nodded as he smirked to his older self. Courage streamed through his body as he and Atem opened the door, and entered.

* * *

"He" is the younger Yami, the other boy is the older Yami.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, all the characters belongs to their rightful owner.

[Me: Hi you guys. I bet you wonder how I can update all the time.

Well, I submitted 14 chapters on deviantArt before even starting this account on its just for me to submit them when I feel like it.

Yami: Just tell me, why do I have to bee the young one?

Me: Because, stupid, Yugi is still alive! You're not! And if he would've been reborned as a kid, he'd killed everyone with his kawaii-eyes and cuteness of doom! That's why.

Yami: I'm not dead!!!

Me: Read please!

* * *

As a small gasp escaped Yami, he and Atem entered another dark hallway which looked very much like the other ones.

Yami gazed quickly at the walls.

And - as he expected – glowing script also lit them up, giving them a new track of glowing symbols to follow.

He felt the pharaoh gently pushing him forward.

Yami moved closer to the older teen, it just felt better that way. This caused him to bump into Atem a third time. Atem also moved closer to Yami – at exactly the same time!

_How ironic_, Atem thought as he laughed softly.

_That definitely proves that he's me_, Yami thought as his lips turned into a weak smile.

About half-way through the hallway, the light slowly started to fade away, so did the darkness. Yami could see the end of the hallway now, but it didn't make him feel any better.

Instead he started thinking about what he had to face next. He didn't want to think about that at al. He suddenly felt very grateful to Atem for helping him out.

Yami felt how Atem's grip round his shoulders tightened.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. Atem looked at him. The sun kissed teen who guided him suddenly looked a lot paler.

"I… think we're here…" he replied.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, lightly pulling Atem's sleeve.

Atem stopped as he shrugged lightly. "It's just… a feeling that I – ugh." The youngster gasped in shock as the pharaoh collapsed on his knees beside the young boy, clutching his shoulders.

"What's happening to you? What's wrong?!" Yami shouted, almost bursting into tears. The pharaoh's body was shaking and by using his last strange he managed to look at Yami.

"L-listen…" he moaned, catching Yami's chin with two fingers. "At… the end of the…hallway…you'll f-find what you're…searching for…"

Atem grabbed his chest, clutching his heart, taking deep breaths as the tried to focus on Yami.

Tears of horror rolled down Yami's soft face. He gazed into those ruby eyes who stared back at him in agonizing pain as he grabbed Atem's shaking hand.

"A-and… what about… you?" he whispered, squeezing it. Atem smiled softy.

"I'm not allowed…to help you anymore." He squeezed Yami's hand back in reply, looking deeply into those crimson eyes. "T-this is your challenge from n-now on… j-just yours…"

Yami nodded weakly. Atem smiled again, stroking his cheek, taking one last deep breath.

"The gods…want you…t-to do this…on your own…" Yami gave him a weak smile as he started to sob heavily. Atem looked at him with now half-closed eyes, almost unable to see anymore.  
"Don't cry…" he smiled. "Be brave. And can you promise me one… t-thing?"

Yami nodded, admiring the pharaoh in all his glory.  
"Tell Yugi… that I miss him too…" The pharaoh's eyes rolled back as he stopped breathing.

Yami gasped as he pulled the pharaoh closer, crying against his chest.

He felt more alone then ever. Even thought the pharaoh wasn't dead it felt like he was gone.

He knew that the pharaoh wasn't dead – he couldn't be. After all, it was Yami who was the pharaoh. The pharaoh was Yami, the same person – _one_.

* * *

After finally pulling himself together, Yami decided to finish what he had started.

"There's no way that I'm backing down now, not when I'm this close," he murmured to himself and had a last look at the pharaoh's lifeless body.  
"For you," the child smiled as he started to run toward the exit.

He immediately recognized the room he entered. This was the room where he and Yugi duelled more then a year ago. It hurt to see this room again, even thought the youngster couldn't remember the duel as well as Atem could.  
But… there was only one person in the room – Yugi. He was kneeling in front of a massive door, holding an item in his lap.

"Yugi!" Yami called out, running toward the teen. He was so happy too see him again. Yugi turned around, looking at him, tears streaming down his face, with empty and cold eyes.

Those eyes were not even looking at him – they were looking through him. Yami froze. Yugi looked away.

"You're finally here," he said, closing his eyes as he whipped his tears away.

Yami stared at Yugi.  
What the hell was going on?  
Yugi rose up as he walked towards Yami. Yami slowly took a step back, a step back from Yugi.

"It's okay Yami, I won't hurt you..." Yugi smirked. "_Much_."

Yami stared wide eyed at him. During two seconds, Yugi totally changed. Yami could sense dark powers, a dark aura, and it all came from Yugi - from the deep of his heart.

"W-what's wrong with you?" he gasped. Empty amethyst eyes were attached to him now. Yami wanted to run, but he couldn't move. He was too scared.

As he managed to take another step back, Yami watched how those eyes changed from cold amethyst to dark, glowing ruby.  
Yugi smirked at the boy as he pressed him against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Yami managed to gasp out.  
Yugi smirked, capturing his chin between two fingers.

"Don't talk…"

"But-"

"Hush."

"Ngh."

He was so different. While Yami gazed into ruby, a knife showed up in Yugi's hand – just like that. Yugi wrapped his free hand round Yami's neck – he couldn't breath.

Yugi smirked again, licking the knife's blade.

"Now, you have a decision to make. Come with me and live, or stay here, to die." With those words, Yugi buried the knife into Yami's chest.

Yami screamed in horrible pain.

With that Yami's whole world fell apart, it wasn't because of the stab. It was because of Yugi. Yugi smirked as he placed a kiss at Yami's lips and pushed the knife deeper and deeper into the small boy's chest. Yugi let his grip round the boy go as Yami collapsed against the wall, crying, grabbing his open wound.

Yugi smirked. "I love you."

>

"YUGI, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Yugi jumped in the sofa and looked at now fourteen-years-old Yami. The young teen had fallen asleep while he was watching a documentary about pharaohs in ancient Egypt.

Yami was dreaming, and by judging by how he looked – it was a night mare.

Rolling over on his stomach, the young teen shuddered, sobbing uncontrollably.

Yugi sat down next to him and placed his hand on the boy's forehead.

"Yami, I'm right here." he whispered to the boy and stroked his cheek. Those nightmares bothered Yami a lot. Yugi sighed to himself. Because of his nightmares, Yami did barely got any sleep. He stayed awake late at night, sitting there in Yugi's room, staring out in space.

Eventually, even Yugi fell asleep by watching him for so long.

Yami sat up with a gasp, sweating.

Crimson orbs stared wide-eyed at Yugi for a second. Yugi smiled weakly at him.

"Yugi…" Yami whispered weakly as he started to cry heavily. Yugi pulled Yami close as he hugged him tightly.

Yami moved closer to his light, still shaking after the horrible dream, nuzzling Yugi's neck.

"It's all right Yami." Yugi whispered, running a hand through his crimson eyed little darkness' hair.  
Yami looked at Yugi, tears streaming down his cheeks. A weak smile appeared on his lips. Yugi smiled as he whipped Yami's tears away with his hand.  
"That's better."

Yami laughed softly.  
"My light… You know what?"

"Tell me." Yugi laughed, pulling one of Yami's bangs. Yami yawned as he snuggled up next to Yugi. Like a reflex, Yugi automatically wrapped an arm round the boy. Yami smiled.

"The pharaoh says he missed you."

* * *

Ain't that to sweet? Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, all the characters belongs to their rightful owner.!

* * *

"You met the pharaoh?" Yugi said quietly. Yami nodded as he saw a dark blush appear on Yugi's face.

_Damn… He looks just like Yami did_, Yugi thought. He felt how his heart started to beat faster. _What's wrong with me? _  
Yami raised his eyebrows.

"Yugi, you're blushing." he said, suddenly looking a lot more solemnly. Yugi quickly pulled away from Yami, avoiding the gaze of the young teen. Yami stared.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

Yugi clutched his shoulders. "It's just that…" Yami pulled Yugi closer again, wrapping his arms around him, looking more and more like his older self - the person Yugi missed with all of his heart.

"C'mon, you can tell me." Yami whispered, adding a smile. Yugi blushed deeper.

"You look just like Atem did – or does. He's not dead or something - I mean, you're still here and I…"

Yami laughed and grabbed Yugi's chin between two fingers. Yugi sighed and smiled weakly.

"You're adorable Yugi, you know that?" Yugi stared at him, giving him that what-the-heck-did-you-just-said look. "Like I've said to you so many times; you're so cute when you're blushing."

Yami playfully pulled one of Yugi's bangs and let his head rest against Yugi's chest.

The young boy heard how fast Yugi's heart was beating. Yami understood. Trying to hold back the tears, Yami swallowed.  
As much as Yugi wanted to hide his blush, he couldn't. Yami just smiled at it, but there was something that didn't feel right about it…

"I'm going to try getting some more sleep." Yami explained as he got up from the sofa, walking towards the stairs. Yugi looked at his wristwatch.

"Yami, its only 4 pm" Yugi replied. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Yami replied quietly, hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

He blinked away his tears - that was a lie and he knew it. He wasn't okay – no, not at all.  
He felt awful.

He closed the door behind him slowly as he took deep breaths.

He knew that Yugi always reacted like that when someone was talking about Atem, his older self – the "_real_" Yami.

The; _oh_ so beloved pharaoh, hero and the famous king of games who every god damn human being recognized just by looking at him for three seconds.

The three-thousand-year-old spirit who habited the body of a teenage boy, who always managed to save everyone's butts just by playing a card game – just by drawing that last damn card he needed.

"Who am I then?" he said to himself looking into the mirror. Yeah, he looked like him. Yami, Atem, the pharaoh, _Yugioh. _

Yami was older now – much older.

Well, he was a three-thousand-year-old spirit who had kept his eighteen-year-old look, but this time, instead of being trapped into that puzzle, he was stuck in his ancient thirteen-year-old body. He started at his mirror, into those deep crimson eyes – _his_ eyes. He looked at his hair – _his_ hair. The lightning shaped bangs – _his_ bangs.

The mirror gazed back at him. Tears slowly fell down his face. Anger deep inside him started to bubble. He felt angry, mad, pissed off!  
And it was just because of what he heard. He heard how fast Yugi's heart was beating. He knew. Yugi was in love with him – or with the pharaoh.

He was the pharaoh! He was Yami! What's the difference?

He was another reincarnation of pharaoh Atem – well kind off. And this time he had his own body. But why?  
Why was he here again? He slowly opened the window. He needed to be alone for a while.

"Forgive me…" he whispered slowly as he jumped out of the window.

Luckily for him, it was just about 1 and a half meter down to the ground. He started to walk. He didn't know where to go, he didn't care. And that wasn't his biggest problem. He sighed as he got back to his thoughts. He remembered the meeting with Atem or Yami, or whatever…  
The way the pharaoh had looked at him.

Yami sighed, rubbing his temples. He couldn't hate Atem, no matter how hard he tried. That pharaoh that he met looked at him in such an amazing way. He trusted him – he was ready to do anything to help Yugi and also his younger self.

_How can he be so unselfish, while I'm jealous?_ Yami pouted.

"But he said that I looked just like him." he whispered. "He must have been talking about Yugi" He couldn't hold back that image of

Yugi smiling sweetly. He blushed lightly. Yami's light – his world. Then it hit him.  
"I'm sure Yugi has something to do with this," Yami murmured. "He just doesn't know it."

Even he didn't know!  
He tried to focus again. That dream.

There must've been some reason why Atem was in it – besides the fact that he was Yami.

"A wild guess… Egypt?" Yami asked himself, ignoring the fact that he was thinking about himself in such a strange way and also that people who passed him stared at him because of the fact that he was talking to himself. It was weird.

"Wait… We were in some labyrinth – or a tomb?" Going through all this, Yami understood that it had something to do with Egypt – the millennium artefacts sure had something to do with it too…

Yami raised his gaze to the sky as rain slowly started to fall. He smiled to himself, rubbing his arms.  
He forgot that he was only dressed in one of Yugi's shirts. He smiled once more, but it came out more as a smirk.

"Yami?"

"GAH!" Yami quickly jumped as he turned around. He gazed into big sweet blue eyes. They stared back at him.  
"Oh… You scared me and what's so funny?"

Yami stared at the girl who looked who tried to not burst out in laughter.

"Your hair" she said as he pointed at the boys soaked hair. Yami pouted.  
"I'm sorry," Tea laughed under her umbrella.

Yami smiled weakly as he blushed. He didn't know how long she'd been standing there.  
"What are you doing here anyway?"

Yami looked at her through his soaked bangs. "I…" The young boy blushed weakly. "I needed to be alone."

"Okay," Tea smiled and pulled him close, covering him with her umbrella. "But there's something more, huh?"

Yami blushed deeper by the touch of the older girl. He looked up at her as he nodded weakly, looking away. "I thought so." Yami just realized that he was freezing – like hell. He clutched his shoulders, letting out a small gasp. Tea quickly took of her jacket and handed it over to Yami.

"W-what are y-you d-d-doing here Te-Tea?" Yami asked as he quickly wrapped the jacket round him.

"Me? I live here." Tea answered with a smile and pointed towards a house just a few metres away from them.

Yami nodded as he once let out a gasp. Tea quickly placed a hand on his forehead. "God Yami, you're as cold as ice. How about come inside for a while?"

Yami nodded.

_It doesn't matter as long as Yugi doesn't know where I am_, he thought.

----

"Here, take this." Tea said as she offered Yami a dry sweater.

"But it's a girl's shirt." Yami pouted.

"C'mon Yami, it's just a sweater. Besides, it's black." Tea moaned as she rolled her eyes.

"It's still a girl's shirt." Yami muttered.

"Yeah, but it's dry! Stop complaining and put it on!"

"No way!" the dark cried out.

Tea moaned as she crossed her arms.  
"ut it on Yami, or I'll force you."

"GO AHEAD!" Yami shouted.

"THAT'S A CHALLENGE!?" Tea shouted back.

"YOU BET!"

"Oh you little…" Tea growled. "I'll get you!" She tried to catch the young teen but he was to fast. Yami smirked at Teas failure as he placed his hands on his hips.

"That's all you got old lady?" Yami smirked.  
Tea got up as she cursed quietly.

"What did you just said?" she asked.

"OLD LADY!" Yami replied, shouting.

"You're so dead!" Tea murmured once again trying to capture the fast youngster.

After fifteen minutes of chasing Yami round the house, she managed to the sleeve of Yami's shirt – or technically Yugi's shirt and about two seconds later Yami was shirtless.

"Hey! Give it back!" Yami shouted, blushing like crazy.

"Oh my – hello there handsome!"

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!"

* * *

Yes, that is funny! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, all the characters belongs to their rightful owner.!

* * *

Eventually, Yami had to give up, even though he didn't like it.

Besides, Tea was playing dirty.

So there he was, sitting in Tea's couch, wearing that sweater Tea forced him to wear.

It _was_ a comfortable sweater, but no chance in hell that Yami would admit that.

He stared at the wall in front of him. His gaze got attached to, and then eventually locked onto a photo of Yugi.  
He sighed.

"If I just could tell him how I feel..." he murmured to himself, toying with one of his bangs.

"Tell who?" For the second time that day, Yami almost jumped out of his skin in surprise. The young teen stared at Tea, clutching his heart.

"Would you stop scaring the heck out of me, _please_?!"

Tea giggled.

"Again, not funny..." he murmured.

"I'm sorry," Tea smiled kindly. Yami blushed weakly as Tea sat down beside him.  
"What's going on between you and Yugi then? Talk to me."

Crimson orbs looked wide-eyed at her.

_How?_

Yami blushed as he looked away.

"It's a long story Tea..." he sighed.

"Okay... Start to tell me why you ran away then." Tea smiled sweetly.

Yami stared at her, once again speechless. He felt his blush grew darker.  
Tea took his hand and squeezed it.

"Yami, please. I care about you!"  
Yami sighed in defeat.

"I guess I don't have a choice, huh?"  
Tea shook her head, smiling. Yami chuckled.

"Thought so."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi started to feel that something was wrong.

Something was missing.

_BAM!_

That thunderclap scared Yugi.

The boy ran to the closest window and noticed that the innocent rain was no longer so innocent and was about to tranform into a bad thunderstorm.

He was breathing heard now.

The boy clutched his heart.

_Something is missing..._

Why was he so scared?

_"Forgive me..."_

_It hurts_. Yugi gasped as he collapsed against the wall.

_"Who am I then?"_

Something was wrong. The feeling grew stronger by every second.

_Something is missing..._

It was so clear!

Yugi snapped back to reality. He raced towards the door. Without even thinking, he started to run.

Something was very wrong-!

Something was missing, someone, _Yami..._

* * *

"So..." Yami sobbed. "That's how I ended up here."

Tears burned in his eyes. He tried to hold them back. "And now... I don't know what the hell to do."

"I think we better tell Yugi that you're-"

"No! Please don't tell-"

_BANG!_

Tea and Yami jumped. Tea got up from the sofa, looking out through the closest window.

"Man, it looks like it's a storm comming up."

She gazed over at Yami.

"I think you-"

Her jaw dropped.

She got blinded by a horus-eye.

For a second, she thought that she saw Atem.

She blinked. It was the same Yami - and he didn't look to well.

Not giving her a chance to say anything, Yami clutched Tea's hand.

Tea just managed to grab the umbrella before she was outside in the rain, beeing dragged after Yami.

She didn't know what to say.  
Yami didn't know either.

He just ran. He just knew, that Yugi had the same vision.

He knew excactly where to go.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, all the characters belongs to their rightful owner.!

* * *

Since Yugi didn't knew for sure where to go, he just let his heart decide.

It was racing faster then ever before.

Voices from his vision echoed inside his head. He blamed himself for this.

Hou could he've been so stupid?

He knew Yami better then anyone else.

It was so obvious.

The storm was getting worse - this was dangerous!

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, all the characters belongs to their rightful owner.!

* * *

Yami suddenly let his grip round Tea go.

Breathing hard, he stared up at the sky.

He realized how dangerous this was.

And his Hikari, the person he loved most in the whole world was out there somewhere, looking for him.

"Because of me..." His voice was barely above a whisper.

His feet felt like jelly under him and his legs couldn't bare him anymore.  
The boy fell to his knees, compleatly exhaused.

"Maybe I wont be able to see your smile again Yugi..."

Tea kneeled beside him, slipping one arm round his shoulders, and with the other covering them with the umberella.

"Yami, are you all right?" she whispered gently.

Yami shook his head.

"No... Far from all right."

Yami needed Yugi. He wanted to be with him. Just him. His feelings for the young teen was so hard to control. He wanted to shout out his name.

Yugi was the light, the dark, the heaven, the sea, the sun, the moon, the stars.

Yugi was his everything. His world, his life... his soul.

Yami was in love with _him._

By that moment, Yami felt his hikari's precence.

He opened his eyes.

There they were. Those amethyst eyes. The most beautiful eyes in the whole world.

The boys could've been staying like that forever.  
The moment was incredible.

"I'm so glad that I found you." Yami heared Yugi say.

It was now or never.

Yami slowly leaned forward and captured Yugi's lips into a deep kiss.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, all the characters belongs to their rightful owner.!

* * *

Yugi stared, and stared.

His heart was racing. What did just happen?

_Did he...kiss me?_

He met Yami's gaze who looked suavely at him. It felt like everything around him suddenly stopped.

He just stared. He couldn't ever imagine this. Kissing Yami, it just felt right. And good!

"Yugi, I love you!"

Yugi snapped back to reality, looked away, and blushed. He didn't know what to say.

Yami felt his heart ache.

_Why isn't he talking to me? What if I just ruined my relation with him?_

Yugi was still not talking. Yami swallowed heavily.

"Yugi...Say something!"

Yugi looked at him. Yami swollowed once again. Finally, a smile crossed Yugi's lips.  
Yugi leaned forward and slipped his arms round Yami's waist.

This time, Yami blushed.

Yugi smiled again and kissed Yami back.  
This time, with so much passion. He ignored his brain and remembered what Yami used to say to him.  
"Follow your heart."  
And so he did.

Yami's eyes rolled back and a weak purr escaped him. Yugi's hands felt hot against him. It felt so _damn_ good.

Then he realized, that he had loved Yugi since the first time he saw him.  
He just didn't understand.  
But now, he did.

Yami didn't remember what happend after that.

All he remembered was Yugi, the kiss and his embrace.

And a strong light.  
Something changed.

He remembered the voice of a stranger.

Yugi and Tea on the other hand, remembered it like it was yeasterday.

* * *

Eventually, the boys had to break the kiss to get some air.  
While gasping for air, Yami collapsed against Yugi's chest.

"Yami!"

Yugi's hand slipped to his Dark's forehead. Yami was burning up.

"What's wrong with you?" Yugi gapsed.

Tea kneeled beside Yugi.

"Yami!"

The horus-eye appeared on Yami's forehead. Yugi and Tea gasped.  
Then something strange happend.  
Yami became _blurry_.

At first, Yugi and Tea thought that it was their vision that became blurry.  
But they realized by looking at eachother that it wasn't their eyes.

In almost childlike fasination, Yugi and Tea stared.

Yugi felt how different his yami's body was. It felt very muscular.  
Yami looked pretty much the same though.

The only that Yugi could notice was new blond bangs in that tri-coloured hairdo.  
But there was something, that felt different.

Yugi felt how Yami took a deep breath and they could finaly relax.

The horus-eye dissapeared and Yami opened his eyes.

"Y-Yugi?"

Yugi blushed as he lost himself in those eyes. Tea giggled weakly at him as she helped the young pharaoh to sit up.

"Ow, ow, easy." Yami gasped. His entire body was aching.

Yugi flinched. Yami chuckled at his hikaris cute reaction.  
Tea smiled at them.

"Are you okay Yami?" she asked gently.

Yami nodded. He gazed down at his hands. "Uhm, what did just happen? And what the heck happend to my voice?"

* * *

Note - Now people . There aren't more finished chapters of Young left now. So now, you have to be more patient.

I'll update as soon as I'm in the right mood. For the moment, I'm not.

But I hope that you'll follow the story anyways!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, all the characters belongs to their rightful owner.!

* * *

Tea blinked.  
"I think you just got older." she said sweetly.

"Indeed," a deep voice interrupted.

The three teenagers winced as they looked into deep blue eyes.

"Shadi..." Yugi whispered.

Yami and Tea stared.

"Atem," Shadi started. Yami shivered and atomatically slipped his arm round Yugi's waist.  
"Your time is running out. You know what to do. When you get back home, a phone call will be waiting for you."

Yami's eyes were attached to Shadi's. Yami slowly nodded.

Yugi and Tea stared in pure confusion. They didn't understand a thing.

Yami didn't seem to notice. Yugi and Tea did on the other hand.  
Shadi and Yami were talking a compleatly new language, and it was defenetly not Japanese.

"And after that?" Yami replied solemny, tightening his grip round Yugi's waist.

"You'll see."

Shadi bowed deeply. Yami leaned back in Yugi's embrace, letting out a deep sigh.  
"Perfect..." he murmured bitterly.

Yugi stared at Yami, more confused then ever. He didn't get it.  
He didn't really know what to feel.

_What did Shadi just say to Yami._

Is it bad?

Is something wrong?

Then Shadi turned his attention to Yugi and Tea.

"Yugi Muto." He said.

Yugi froze.  
"Y-yes?" he murmured weakly.

"Thank you." The Egyptian smiled slightly and bowed before he once dissapeared, just like _that_.

Tea blinked as she tried to get a grip of the situation.

"Okay... What was that about?"

Yami gazed over at her then back to Yugi.

"We're going to Egypt." Yami said slowly.

"What?" Yugi gasped.

"You heard me." Yami replied slowly. "I think I understand now..."

"Yami, I'm confused."

Yami looked up at his Hikari. He smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Not buts Yugi."

"But-"  
Yugi's words got lost in his throat as Yami stopped them from comming out by kissing him. Yugi moaned and his eyes rolled back.  
Yami's grip round his waist tightened.

Letting out another deep moan, Yugi broke the kiss, gazing into his darkness's sparkeling eyes.

"Shutting up."

Yami chuckled softly.

He leaned back in Yugi's arms again and sighed. Yugi started to stroke his cheek.  
Yugi's touch was so innocent.  
It felt so good to him.

Yami's eyes slowly rolled back as once a sigh escaped him.

Tea smiled and raised her gaze to the sky.  
The rainfall had stopped.

She sighed in releif.  
Everything around them seemed to be so calm for the moment.  
She felt all happy and fuzzy inside.  
And she couldn't ever imagine how Yami and Yugi felt inside.

How big their love was.  
How much they needed eachother. How much they wanted eachother. Their love for eachother were too big.

It was a perfect moment.

She smiled to herself and gazed back at the boys and watched Yami place some kisses on Yugi's neck. The younger boy let out a soft coo and closed his eyes.

She lowered her gaze to discover something she really didn't excpected...

She almost dropped her jaw... and blushed.

It was a surprise for Yami too. But much more embarassing.  
His gaze lowered to discover the incident.

He gasped as he immediately crossed his legs to hide it.  
_Oh c-_  
He squeezed his eyes shut, blushing heavily.

Tea couldn't help to laugh.

Yugi opened his eyes, blinking, not sure about what really happend.

Yami quickly snapped his eyes open and buried his head into Yugi's chest, grasping his waist.

_/Kill me, kill me, kill me. Oh, would you please kill me?/_ Yami shouted through their link.

There was an awkward silence...

Shadi was right about that phone-call though.  
As soon as Yugi and Yami had closed the door behind them, there was a phone call for Yugi.

* * *

Note - Fear the power of the puberty Yami, fear it!

And yay-ness for me who turned 14, 4 days ago!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, all the characters belongs to their rightful owner.!

* * *

Closing the door behind them, Yami let out a low growl and raised his hands to his head, rubbing his temples.

He leaned back against the wall and eventually collapsed against it.

Yugi fell to his knees, searching for eye-contact with his Dark.  
After a while those deep and now dulled crimson orbs of his Yami opened and gazed back tiredly at him.

"You okay?" Yugi whispered anxiously, lovingly slipping his hands round Yami's waist.

Yami moaned, closing his eyes in exhaustion. "Not really - everything hurts…"

Yugi gently brushed back his blond locks. He felt very warm. "You're running a fever Yami."

"How nice..." The Dark murmured, now watching how Yugi became slightly blurry. 

"Why do you say that?"

Yami shook his head to get rid of his blurry vision. Now the room started to spin. "I'm not really paying attention."

"Silly." Yugi giggled, nuzzling his cheek. Yami smiled softly.

"Yugi?"

"Hm?"

"Love you." He sighed, relaxing into his Hikari's embrace.

. . .

Meanwhile, far, far away from Japan, a deep blue pair of eyes was focused on the evening sun of Egypt.

Those eyes belonged to a young woman, who possessed an unusual ability, thanks to an Egyptian artefact. She let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes, just enjoying the very special moment.

Another pair of blue eyes was watching this.

But these eyes belonged to a different person.

The man smiled slightly.

The woman was so beautiful in his eyes.

But he couldn't love her.

But that wasn't why he was here.

No.

He watched how the woman raised one hand. Every movement was beautiful in his eyes.

A movement caught the woman's blue eyes.  
Her younger brother, he was chasing after his horse.  
She could hear him calling its name several times.  
She let out a weak giggle and continued to watch.

He tripped. Her brother moaned, clutching the scratch.

"Okay! I give up!" he called out. The horse slowly walked up to him and playfully nibbled his ear.

He laughed, hugging the horse's head, nuzzling its muffle.

In her eyes, every movement of her brother was beautiful.  
Especially now since that evil side of his was gone. She'd missed that smile.  
She let her head rest in her right hand… and sighed.

The man was still watching her.  
He didn't want to disturb her state. But sadly, he had to.

"Ishizu Isthar!"

Ishizu wirled around, and their gazes locked. She blinked.  
"Shadi, I expected you."

There was a weak smile on the Egyptian's lips.  
"I know."

Ishizu managed to calm down and got that mysteriously sparkle in her eyes she always seemed to have.  
"So?" She asked. "What brings you here?"

"You don't know already?" Shadi replied. "I gave you your Millennium-necklace back, Ishizu, I expected more from you."

She smiled slightly and ran a tanned hand through her black hair. "Yes, I already know Shadi, but only the half of it, besides I just want you to say it." 

He chuckled. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes."

She loved that face of hers. If he just could touch it. But he couldn't. That wasn't why he was there.

"So…" Ishizu continued. "Let's get back to business, shall we? You were saying?"

"Ishizu, is there a possibility that you've got room for a couple of guests?"

"Yeah, I suppose." She seemed to be confused. "Why do you ask?"

"It's time."

She raised her hand to her mouth quickly. "But you said-"

"I know," Shadi interrupted. "I was wrong."

"But how is it possible? This isn't what my necklace showed me-"

"No." The Egyptian said calmly. His and Ishizu's gazes locked once again.

God, he loved those eyes.

"Everything suddenly changed. Things weren't going as we planned anymore, just because of the chosen one."

"Yugi?"

He nodded. "Yes. This boy changed his pharaoh's faith once again, and just because of this the pharaoh will regain his original age in the beginning of May."

"It's only March."

"Yes. That's why he needs to be here when he's about to get back the seventeen-year old body of his."

"Will you stop interrupting-"

"No."

"And when is it time for-?"

"June the 4th."

She gasped, raising her hand to her mouth. "But-" Ishizu grabbed the balcony rail behind her for support. Something in her gaze had suddenly changed.  
"Why June the 4th?"

"I'm sorry." The Egyptian said, even though he didn't know why she just got so upset. "But June the 4th it is. Now before I leave you, be sure to call young Yugi to invite him and the pharaoh."

Ishizu looked away. "Yugi loves his friends Shadi; I can't stop him from bringing them." She whispered.

"I know. That's okay. Now I have to leave."  
Shadi bowed deeply, closing his eyes.   
Ishizu did the same.

And once again, Shadi disappeared.

Another movement caught her eyes. It was her younger brother, now walking towards her.

"What's wrong, sis?" Marik asked.

Ishizu smiled weakly as she looked away.

She wasn't sure if Shadi knew it…  
Tears suddenly fall, silently and slowly down her cheeks.

"Ishizu?" Marik asked and run up to her, just to catch her. "Ishizu?"

"It's so cruel Marik…" she spoke softly.

"What's so cruel? I don't get it?"

"The pharaoh, he-"

"Yami?" Marik interrupted.

"Yes." Ishizu replied. "It seems that things aren't going as me and Shadi thought."

"Oh?" Marik said as he sat down next to her. "Explain?"

Ishizu sighed, as she tried to pull herself together. "Shadi told me the date when the pharaoh once shall return to the afterlife."

Marik raised an eyebrow, still not getting it.

Their gaze locked. "June the 4th, that's Yugi's birthday."

Marik's eyes widened. "Wow… that's cruel."

"I'm not finished," Ishizu whispered. "Tonight, the pharaoh's Hikari will not just be his best friend… he'll be his lover."

"But that means…" Marik murmured. "That the pharaoh…"  
He cut himself off.  
"He'll _die_ on his birthday."

"Technically, no, but-"

Marik sighed sadly before he met his sister's shimmering eyes. "But I don't think Yugi will listen to us…"

. . .

If Yugi had been more relaxed, he would've been sleeping.

There he was, snuggled up in his Dark's embrace, resting his head against Yami's shoulder.

Yami's embrace felt so special.

He felt like he was sleeping on a pink fluffy cloud.

How did he end up there anyways?

"Yugi?"

"Hmm?" Yugi sighed.

Yami smiled slightly. "The phone…"

"Just let it ring." Yugi murmured, nuzzling his chest.

"At least let me answer then?"

"Be my guest." Yugi wrapped his hands round Yami's waist.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"You're… sitting on me. I can't move."

"Oh!" Yugi snapped his eyes open, blushing adorably and moved. Yami laughed softly as he tried to stand up. But his body didn't want him to move. As Yami just managed to stand up, he felt a sharp pain in his legs. He clenched his teeth, gasped and sunk to his knees.

"Oh…" Yami murmured as he leaned back again. Yugi looked at him and bit his lip anxiously.

Yami stroke his cheek. "Don't worry its nothing." Yugi winced at the touch, causing Yami to let out a high-patched gasp-like sound.

"Yes it's something!"

Yami shook his head. "You've been sitting on my for a while, remember? But I don't know about the pain in-"

"Stop talking like that!" Yugi shouted frustrated. "You're scaring me."  
Yami laughed.

For some reason, Yugi's blood was boiling now.

_Stop… Laughing…you idiot…_

Then Yugi did something Yami didn't expect him to do.

He slapped him.

. . .

There was no answer on the other line. Ishizu had been waiting for minutes.

"What's happening over there?" she murmured questioning.

Marik looked up at her from the couch. "No answer?"

"No, it's weird."

"Maybe they're just busy?"

"Maybe… But I'm not sure…"

"Well, how about your necklace?" he asked and sat up. "You can see if it says something."

"I don't think so." Their gazes locked. Marik chuckled and sat down beside her.

He took her hand. "You can always call them tomorrow."

Ishizu smiled. "I suppose." She gave Marik a soft kiss on the forehead. "Thanks brother."

. . .

Yugi stared at Yami's cheek, at the red spot just under his eye.

I… did that?

He felt warm. Why did he hit him? He would never hit anyone, and absolutely not Yami! Would he?

The phone wasn't ringing anymore.

_G-good…_

"Yami… I-"  
He placed his hand over it. Yami growled.

"I guess I deserved that…" the Dark murmured.

"No, you didn't." Yugi squeezed his eyes shut.

"Yugi?"

The hikari opened his eyes and lost it. He started to cry, heavily.  
Yami's gaze softened.  
He couldn't be mad at Yugi.  
And he felt like he deserved that.  
He felt guilty for leaving him that day.  
He couldn't ever imagine how much Yugi had missed him.

Yami slipped one arm around Yugi's waist and sat him down in his lap.  
He leaned closer and whispered:  
"I think its time for me to do something I wanted to for so many years."

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19

* * *

**  
Realization had hit Yami like a punch in the face as his body had taken the physical form of a fifteen year old. Shortly after that, he'd also realized that he was supposed to be dead. So why the hell was he resting his head on Yugi's lap?

He wasn't sure if he understood this thing fully yet; not even sure if he understood half of it. Maybe it was the cold that he'd caught from the night before, because he swore that he usually wasn't this slow. Once again, he tried to gather his thoughts and ignored the slight fever.

So, he'd died for his kingdom, been sealed in the millennium puzzle and lost all his memories and forgotten his name. After three thousand years, Yugi had freed him and they'd shorn minds for three years. He'd duelled against the great Seto Kaiba, and won. He'd become Duelist King, Battle City King and had officially become the King of Card Games.

He'd been facing several psychos during the tree years with his host; Pegasus, Dartz, Marik, Bakura, Kaiba's adoptive father, all creepier than the other. Worst of them had been Zork, though he wasn't sure if the lord of darkness, or whatever, had been _just_ a psycho.

He'd travelled to America; he'd travelled to Egypt where he'd travelled back in time in order to regain his lost memories. Then he'd faced Yugi in a destined duel and lost. He'd returned to the afterlife, or pretty much died a second time.

And now he'd been_ reborn_ to the human world… and that had almost been one year ago. Yami suddenly doubted his mental health.

He shrugged off the thoughts for a while and gazed up at Yugi. The boy's fingers were tangled in his hair, subconsciously toying with the dark locks. The boy sighed into his palm, full attention directed to the TV. By the looks of it, he wouldn't notice if the building went on fire, Yami realized with a frown and yawned.

Fever lulled his mind, he was getting tired again. But it didn't matter. He had Yugi now, he mused. He was there, not out of reach like before. He smiled and looked up at him again. He was so grateful and so happy.

After what seemed to be just minutes later, a phone rang somewhere distant. Turning to his side, Yami groaned as he curled up under the blanket. He felt a light pat on his head and heard feet move across the floor. Then there was a soft click. The ringing had stopped, he stated contently.

"… Ishizu?"

Yami bolted awake. Yugi had distracted him more than enough the previous night so he hadn't actually thought about what had really happened yesterday. It came back to him… what Shadi had said.

He suddenly couldn't get the man's voice out of his head. _'Your time is running out.' _It rang in his ears, echoed through his head. He hated his voice. Ever since that first time they'd met, shortly after Duellist Kingdom, when Shadi had accused him of stealing Pegasus' millennium eye. His first thought had been hollow. And that described it pretty well.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit__! _Yami pressed his hands to his head. Panic struck. His stomach knotted. Resisting the urge to scream, the boy bent forward, wanting nothing more than hide. Run away. Whatever!

He honestly didn't know if he'd be able to tell Yugi. He'd never do anything to hurt him, but this. It was too much for one single boy. It would probably break him. And Yami wouldn't have the heart to do that. Not again.

Realization sure was like a punch in the face sometimes. He groaned. What the hell had he gotten himself into this time? Why couldn't he just duel himself out of this mess, like he used to?

He sure couldn't help but wonder though, if this was supposed to be some sort of cruel joke. He always used to talk about the Gods' will. Destiny. Fate. That everything happened for a reason. But maybe all that was just bullshit… Something he'd chosen to believe to not lose it completely.

Reality sure was a bitch. He sighed as his eyes fell shut. _Damn everything_, he thought. He just wanted to sleep. Light faded, left were shadows. They embraced him and darkness claimed him. Long time ago he used to find solace within it, like the other yamis.

"No wonder they love it," he muttered.


	20. Nightmare

"_Scream… nobody's gonna hear you anyway…" _

_Arms slipped round his body and Yami screamed. He desperately struggled under the figure that was straddling his form. He tried to kick, he tried to punch, but it was useless. It didn't work. It never did. He couldn't lift his arms, he couldn't lift his legs. This time he was done for. _

"_Scream!" All he could do was scream. And he screamed. There were touches. Cold like ice, burning like fire. Hands patted their way down his side. The touches scared him most of all. A sudden heat burned down the right side of his face, and he noticed the voices that was surrounding him. The voices that were calling out for him, calling his name. Begging him to get a grip on himself, wanting he to wake up. To wake up… He knew those voices. And that certain voice that seemed to belong to the one who was straddling him… _

_He opened his eyes. _

_--- _

He opened his eyes to find a pair of rare coloured orbs staring back worriedly at him. Disorientated he looked around, expecting there to be darkness and shadows surrounding him. But there was no darkness, there were no shadows. There never was.

Breathlessly he looked up as Yugi once filled his vision. No wonder he couldn't move. Yugi sat leaned over him, straddling his hips, making it pretty much impossible to move other parts of his body than his head and shoulders. His arms and legs were pinned to the wooden floor, bluntly he realized that Tea, Joey, Tristan were holding them down.

"Let go," he managed. His throat was sore. His friends complied wordlessly and Yugi leaned back slightly so that he could sit up, but he remained where he was, not tearing his eyes away from him. He reached out his hand to touch Yami's right cheek. He winced under his touch.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do."

Yami absently shook his head, looking away. It had worked so he didn't even bother to care. He was just so glad that'd he'd waken up. Away from that hell. He was beyond their reach now, they couldn't get to him when he was awake. He was safe. It'd been a dream. Just a dream. Now he was safe.

Yugi cupped his face and brought his lips to Yami's forehead and kissed it. He wrapped his arms round his shoulders, holding him to his chest, sensing the breakdown of the other. A convulsed sob went through his body as the tears started falling again. His arms slid round the younger boy, desperate too feel his body, wanting to be close to him.

"Please, Yugi," he whispered weakly. "Don't let them get me. Don't ever let them get me. Please, promise me. They'll get me, don't let them get me. I'm scared, I'm so scared."

"They won't," Yugi murmured, holding him tighter. Yet he was shaking, like a puppy in the rain. "I won't let them get you, it's okay."

* * *

I'm a sadist! (and yes, that part was a dream if you didn't get that)

This is awfully short, I know *cough* Strangely enough, this is going to make sense later. Everything will be explained in the next chapter. This is some sort of... cut scene. But I though it fel necessary. So stay tuned for more. Thank you for still sticking to this story by the way, you people really make it worth writing this. Thank you so much!


End file.
